Talk:The Footsteps of Dartain: Emergence
I've begun the article since there wasn't one up and I figured it would be easier to update it as I go along if I'm able to keep up with it. Is there a category for incomplete entries though? I would like to have this one flagged as such. --Antu Skydancer 12:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I changed the last step to # which does it i think. In addtion it would be possible to add a or . -- 13:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Broken I'm pretty sure that this is just one more of the broken quests that happen during launch. I've been through Outer Vaults with all kinds of visions on as well at multiple times and combed every inch of the zone. The artifacts are just not in game yet. :The artifacts are in the game, but in the wrong zone, which is actually the right zone. The artifacts are found in Spirit's Resonance, which is, in fact, where Dartain's Fortress is. The quest text directs you to go to Dartain's Fortress in Outer Vault, which is not where the fortress is. Once they fix that, the quest should be doable, but until then, the quest is broken. --Antu Skydancer 23:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) last artifact i found at 509.96, 146.87, -171.35 in the library the updates are Fix.... and it should be noted they do not spawn in same place every time... i did it on 2 diff chara's and items are same but in new locations Broken? I go to the person it says, the history guy, no update, and i can't find Delinah either. delinah update started this quest , i hail delinah , get the books , come back and I can't hail her again , there is no feather . I would imagine the faction component would be good if i could get the quest , I too cannot hail Delinah after clicking books. My faction is +50k, so it is not that. (as at 14/3/10) Bugged here as well after getting the books cannot hail. I dud a bug report 3/12/10 : I'm having the same issues with my Wizard right now. My Inquisitor did the quest just fine. I /bugged it. --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 18:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Same issue here. Petitioned SoE who said that they had had problems but were not doing anything about it as some people were okay. Will get my revenge on the GM though as I have just had a feedback tickey offered for the petition. 21:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::This issues was corrected in the March 16 hotfix and I was able to get my update now. --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 16:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Level Prerequisite? Moved from main page: :The quest states you must be a level 85 adventurer to start this quest, but I wasn't able to get it until level 90. :I got it at 85 Can someone please confirm the level prerequisite for this quest, if any. --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 19:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually got it at 88 Rachine